The field of the invention is accessories related to the sport of golf and the invention relates more particularly to security devices for locking golf clubs so that they cannot be removed from a golf bag when so locked.
With the increase in the cost of golf clubs combined with an increase in theft, it has become worthwhile to lock a golfer's golf clubs in the golf bag which, in turn, can be locked to a golf bag rack. A number of patents have been issued for such devices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,753 shows such a lock which is brought about by a series of slots in three plates. The center plate is slidable to narrow the width of the slots and lock the golf clubs within the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,735 has three sets of plates with holes therethrough. The plates are turned relative to one another to narrow the openings in the top plate and secure the clubs from being withdrawn from the bag. A lock over the golf bag is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,019. A different series of plates form a locking member in U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,660.
Since golf clubs come in different heights, it is advantageous to have a golf club lock which can be configured to provide at two different levels, one for woods and long irons and the other for a putter and short irons.